Lost Soul
by Kendall's Green Socks
Summary: AU. After applying for a job, Logan Mitchell quickly becomes friends with his boss. But what Logan doesn't know is that his boss is a fragile person who hides many aspects of his past. Jagan.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, I just write for fun._

_I honestly don't know how I came up with an idea like this. It was like 4am, so I probably was having a depressive dream or something like that. If you notice many mistakes please tell me. I know my prose isn't the best, but I hope you guys like this chapter. OKay, let's be honest, this is a complete piece of shit._

* * *

_**Act 1: Lost Soul**_

The rain was violently falling outside, the sensitive drops of water being smashed against everything that moved or not. It was the third day in a row the weather had been like that. The sky was grey, filled with clouds, not inviting any animal or human-being to leave the comfort of their houses or shelters.

But some humans had to work for a living. It was the case of Logan Mitchell, who staggered between the puddles, trying not to sink his feet. He had applied for a job in a music store, and this was his first day there, he couldn't simply phone his boss saying he was sick.

_Just one more block, _he thought, _then I'll be dry for some hours_. The music store was dark brick building, surrounded by other others, this ones more modern and residential. **Lost Soul** was written in black and grey above the entrance. Logan consulted the address on a wet piece of paper he took from his pocket. _It's really here_.

He knocked at the glass door. The lights were off, but there was a melodious sound coming from the inner part of the shop. Logan listened to it silently while he closed his dark green umbrella he had borrowed from his roommate and best friend, Kendall Knight.

Logan calmly pushed the door and the musical composition suddenly ceased. "Who's there?" a voice asked. It was a deep voice, yet unusually enchanting. Logan's mind searched all the memories he had, hoping to find a similar sound, in vain. Logan didn't know the reason, but he associated that voice with a storm. While being around it seemed dangerous and risky, that conception of a storm also made him feel welcome, even if the human behind the voice was being a little rude.

"I-I'm the new employee," Logan announced, following the voice, losing himself into the store. "Logan Mitchell."

He walked around the shop and, not finding the owner or at least someone he could talk to, Logan decided to look for the voice. He was a bit unsure - he could get in trouble by seeing something that wasn't his business.

"I'm in the room on your left, the one behind the mirror."

Logan quickly found it. Maybe getting this job wasn't a good idea. A room behind a mirror that looks fixed on the wall only serves to hide something, probably illegal.

"Are you there?"

"Yes," Logan managed to say. He still had some seconds to leave before he was involved with something he was still yet to discover what it was.

"Okay," the voice said, "press the little button on the left of the mirror with your foot and take a step back."

Logan did as he was told. His heartbeat was getting faster by the second, due to the nervousness. The mirror then moved to the right, unveiling a passage to another room. The new division had a ceiling of pure glass, which provided its occupants with natural light whenever the sky was clean outside. But today wasn't one of those days; due to the grayish tone of the sky and surrounding clouds, the division was also a little sad.

Under the glass ceiling was a big piano which, despite being black, shone in the center of the room, more than anything else Logan could notice as he stepped in. There was another human, however, who rose up from the bench in front of the piano and started walking toward Logan. No, walking no, from Logan's point of view he wasn't absolutely doing that. The brown haired guy was parading for sure. He kept approaching, until a bright ray of light hit his face, on the precise moment his mouth stretched for a smile, his perfect white teeth seriously competing with the piano for the shinier of them. But his teeth weren't the only thing that captured Logan's attention. The man had a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. They were so brilliant that Logan first thought they were dark emeralds.

"I'm James, " presented the guy. "Nice to meet you."

Logan gave a step back, and for his own sake, his feet slipped and he fell on the polished hard marble, hurting his behind. But that wasn't what he cared about the most; without his glasses he couldn't see much, just shadows and blur - he was vulnerable. He tapped the floor around him searching for his black armored glasses, and froze when felt a hot breath just by his nose. But he was far from being cold; his forehead had a few drops of sweat and his cheeks were in a red tone.

James put Logan's glasses on their place. Logan's vision suffered a complete twist in a matter of three or four blinks; the shadows were now more defined and the blur was now a person, a very attractive one by the way. "Better?"

Logan nodded in approval.

"How many fingers can you see?" he asked, showing three.

"Three," Logan replied quickly.

"Then you're fine to continue," James chuckled, extending Logan a hand. He picked it, and the duo stayed a few moments observing each other. They were so close that Logan could count how many eyelashes James had. And how many heritage signals. In short, Logan was simply able to tell all those things. But what Logan thought was forever didn't last long; a thunder hit a nearby building and gave the room another ambient, and also scared them to Hell. As soon as Logan's eyes focused on James' once again, he saw the hazel emeralds turn darker, alert to danger, probably scared of something. James rapidly let go of Logan's hands and got up, not looking back, and stayed there, just a mere step away from Logan, who was still on the floor, confused. "Is everything alright?" Logan managed to ask as he rose.

"You start to work tomorrow at nine," he got as an answer. "Don't be late. Go home now."

"But-"

"You'll receive today's payment anyway."

"It's not about the money-"

James turned around. "What?"

Logan took a deep breath. "I applied for this job to learn something."

"And I am Santa Claus."

"I admit also getting some out of it isn't bad," Logan continued, ignoring James' not very polite statement. "But that's not what I'm worried about in the moment."

"You still have plenty of time to learn what you want. The weather's horrible, there's no reason to keep the shop open," James snapped. "See you tomorrow." He gave Logan no chance.

"Bye."

James didn't reply. But his attitude surely changed when he heard Logan opening the front door, and in three seconds, he was beside Logan. The shorter guy was opening his umbrella when he caught James silently gazing at him. Logan was going to show James his middle finger, but then he remembered James was his employer. "Don't go." Logan rose his eyes. "At least not under this heavy rain."

"You were the one who threw me out. And I have to hurry. It'll probably get worse."

"I'll give you a ride," James quickly offered. "I don't want you sick."

Logan blushed a little with the thought James cared about a stranger he had just met. "No."

James fished his keys from his pants' pocket and took the umbrella from Logan's hands. "Not a chance, four eyes." Logan rolled his eyes in exasperation. He hated when people called him that. "Don't insist."

James opened the door and locked it behind them. Then they walked through the rain, both of them a little to near to fit under the umbrella, to Logan's sake. The car was parked on the other side of the road, between a grey sedan and a black SUV. Initially, Logan had the idea James' car was one of the others, but then James took them to the middle one. It was a really nice car, sharp and dark. It wasn't one accessible to many for sure, just judging by its leather seats. Logan took extra care while he took a seat. "Don't worry about that. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Are you always that bossy?"

"It depends on the circumstances."

"Hum."

"Where do you live?" James asked, playing with his fingers on the steering wheel.

"It's just three blocks away," Logan said, observing the rain falling fast against the window. "You know _Donna's_? That's on the building next to it."

"_Donna's_?"

The car started to move. "Don't tell me you don't know _Donna's_!" James shook his head. "They serve like the best scones in the world!"

"Never heard of it."

"You should try them. No, you must."

"Sure Mr. Officer!" joked James. "How about now? I must be an example citizen and obey the authorities!"

"Really?" Logan was happy like a little kid during Christmas. He didn't even seem eighteen. Nor did James seem twenty-two, but he actually was.

"If you want so." James smiled.

Logan rested his hands on his knees. James was nice after all. But it was a little unbelievable. Less than five minutes before James had thrown him out and now they were chilling out like old friends."You'll like them. I'm sure."

James took a quick look at Logan before asking, "Is it here?"

It was what looked like a familiar business. The outer part of the building resembled a barn, specially due to the stripped white and red patterns around the windows. It had some tables outside, which were obviously empty right now, and a sign with a smiling little girl pointing at the building. "Yes!"

"Then let's go."

James parked in front of the familiar business. They got out of the car once more too close for someone who had just met, but they didn't think about it. They walked until they reached the door, which James pushed for Logan to pass. "Sit while I order," Logan said, joining the queue, and James nodded.

"The usual, but for two, please," he told Cassandra, the owner's daughter. Cassandra was the human form of beauty. She looked like a younger version of her mother. Her blue eyes and red lips made anyone fall head over heels for her, except Logan. Not because he didn't think she was pretty; he thought exactly the opposite, for him Cassandra was like a lost princess, specially when she worn her hair in a ponytail. But Logan played on the other team.

"Coming out," she said smiling. Logan handed her the money. "So you're on a date, Logs?" She usually called him that, the majority of the time to annoy him a little, but he didn't mind; he knew she was just being nice. He wasn't interested in her, but that didn't mean they weren't good friends. Cassandra was actually the one that helped him when he wasn't sure whether he liked boys or not.

"Not really."

"He's hot, you know," she said while she fulfilled Logan's tray with two plates of scones and two glasses of milk. "If you're interested don't waste a second."

"I'm not," he told her. "I just took him here to taste the scones."

"You clearly don't know how to lie."

Logan just waved at her (almost dropping the plastic tray) and left. Cassandra shrugged, while another customer stared at her, impatient. She faked a smile. "Can I take your order, please?"

James chose a table near the window. He awaited patiently for Logan to arrive with their food, but his growling stomach didn't exactly help. It wasn't even four o'clock and he was already hungry. He hadn't eaten much for lunch, just a salad, but it wasn't his fault that he liked playing the piano so much. And that it sometimes distracted him from doing other things, like taking care of himself.

Finally Logan arrived. He smiled as he placed the tray on the table in front of James. "Here they are," he said. "The best you'll ever taste."

The scones smelled fantastically. James closed his eyes to appreciate the fragrance those cakes emitted. From it he could tell they were sweet, probably with an addictive spoon of a secret love potion that make people like them and come back many times.

"Are you going to keep staring at them for the whole day?" Logan asked. "They're beautiful, but they'll be cold in no time."

James picked one of the scones and leaned in. His mouth opened slowly, while his fingers gently entered a portion of the scone in. Logan couldn't help but stare. James closed his eyes as it was being smashed and crushed in smaller pieces by James' fangs. His mouth was moving around, his cheeks enlarging due to the chewing process. Logan found it really sexy. If James ate like this, how would it be when he kissed?

"Don't you want to put some jam on them?" Logan said to keep his mind away from temptations, picking up a small jar from the table on his right.

"They're already amazing like this." James smiled. "I can't believe I had no idea about this place."

Logan simply nodded, attacking his scones, after calmly putting some blueberry jam on them.

"So Logan," James began, "tell me a little more about yourself."

Logan finished his scone and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before saying, "Be more specific. I never know what to say when people ask me that!"

James smiled. "You know... your name, your age, previous jobs, and so on."

"My name you already know. I have a middle one but it's a little embarrassing so I won't say it; wait until I sign the contract." he looked at James, whose eyes showed he was interested. Logan took a sip of his milk and then proceeded, "This is my first job ever, so I don't know how what I'm up to."

"And why did you chose working on my store? Most people who want to work on something music-related want to be singers or play instruments, not selling them."

"I'd say I needed the money but that's not true. I have a scholarship for college," he replied, picking another scone. "I guess I just want to gain some experience."

"What will you take in college?"

"Medicine."

"Oh." James was surprised. He wasn't really expecting it. While Logan was waiting for James to say something more, he started to put some jam on the three scones left. James, sure of the awkward silence, presented himself, "I'm James Diamond and I'm twenty-two. I own the music store you're going to work on. I founded it myself about four years ago, after I left Orlando."

"Is Orlando a guy or..."

James giggled. "I mean the city."

"So you lived in Florida?"

"Yes." he paused. "Like I was saying, I left Orlando and came here. I used to work as a model but I fell from the stairs and broke my foot. I was expecting not to have any problems after the doctor said I would be back to work in just a couple of months, but my employer didn't like having me stopped so she kicked me out."

"That's so unfair!" Logan commented.

"I was jobless. Even if my foot was almost fine, it would still take some more time to be back to the catwalk, and no one would give me a job as a model for me to stay staring at them all day long. So I came here to Los Angeles. Running a store of course isn't easy, but if I was able to do it then I believe maybe modelling wasn't for me."

Logan completely disagreed, but tried not to reveal his thoughts. "And it seems like you've succeeded," he said.

"Eh... not really... there are days in which I don't sell a single instrument..."

Logan nodded, unsure whether his next words would get him in trouble. "Then why did you hire me?"

James avoided Logan's gaze and took a deep breath. "I needed company."

Logan lowered his eyes to the plate and didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," James apologized.

"Let's eat."

Logan was hurt for sure. Not because of what James had admitted, but rather because of his situation. Logan's fingers picked the last scone, while James' eyes, probably by accident, landed on the youngest's pink lips, which suddenly looked very kissable.


End file.
